How Am I Supposed to Live Without You?
by Bensler
Summary: Just what the story implies..."Please tell me it's not true!  Tell me you are not leaving!  It's just a big joke, right?  Some ridiculous hype to make your return that much sweeter, right?"she yelled to no one in particular as tears welled in her eyes.


**How Am I Supposed to Live Without You**

**By Bensler**

**Bensler Residence, Wednesday, May 25, 2011 – 4:12 p.m.**

Depressed. She cannot remember the last time she felt so down, so alone. How, after all this time, was she to live without her beloved detective? When it came, the news was beyond shocking because she knew, she just _knew_ in her heart things would work out and he would come back. He _had_ to come back. But then her heart was broken, her spirit crushed.

"Please tell me it's not true! Tell me you are not leaving! It's just a big joke, right? Some ridiculous hype to make your return that much sweeter, right?" she yelled out to no one in particular as tears welled in her eyes.

'It's just not right or fair to the fans to end such a long-running, successful show the way TPTB did.' Yeah, yeah, I know the spiel, she thought… 'Life's not fair.'

After bemoaning the fact that Law & Order: Special Victims Unit as she had known it for these past years was over she bucked up and decided to take action. This would not happen without letting them know exactly what she thought about the decision to not give Chris a raise.

Fingers flying, she quickly found .com and scrolled to the bottom and clicked on 'contact us'. She crafted an email espousing the reasons why NBC, Wolf and company, and even Chris needed to rethink this decision.

_Dear NBC: There is no way you guys should end SVU like you did. After 12 years there really needs to be a 'wrap up' of the characters and their lives. Chris and Mariska ARE the show. Without both of them, it simply will not be SVU. It was an awesome run with wonderful characters and much needed stories. If you are going to end the Benson & Stabler relationship, it should be done by giving SVU and our much loved, respected actors/actresses the dignity of a proper goodbye. And one done in a realistic way that long-time viewers and fans will find believable. SVU is by far one of the best shows on television, if not THE best. Personally, if Hargitay/Meloni both are not going to be on the show, I won't watch it. I hate this and hope you guys rethink the situation. Mariska essentially got a raise by getting a reduction in her hours for the same pay, so why not give Chris a raise. At least long enough to give the show the closure they always talk about giving the special victims. From all the SVU boards/blogs, it seems like other fans feel the same as I do - Like a victim, with no closure. Please, please bring Chris back. Thanks! _

_BTW Benson & Stabler will live on in fanfiction! .?uid=3116_

Though she knew it may do no good, she felt a little better knowing she had done _something _that might give those in power a momentary pause and perhaps even change their minds! She had done something to try and save SVU. After all the show has meant to her, it was the least she could do.

As she leaned back in her chair, she could hear the melancholy strains of a familiar old song. Turning the radio up, she could not help but think 'how appropriate'.

I could hardly believe it  
>When I heard the news today<br>I had to come and get it straight from you  
>They said you were leavin'<br>Someone swept you heart away  
>From the look upon your face I see it's true<br>So tell me all about it, tell me 'bout the plans you're makin'  
>Then tell me one thing more before I go<p>

Tell me how am I supposed to live without you  
>Now that I've been lovin' you so long<br>How am I supposed to live without you  
>How am I supposed to carry on<br>When all that I've been livin' for is gone

I didn't come here for cryin'  
>Didn't come here to breakdown<br>It's just a dream of mine is coming to an end  
>An how can I blame you<br>When I built my world around  
>The hope that someday we'd be so much more than friends<br>And I don't wanna know the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming  
>When even now it's more than I can take<p>

And I don't wanna face the price I'm gonna pay for dreaming  
>Now that your dream has come true<p>

Check out the youtube link for this song…I know it's old but I wanted to find a woman singing it (Take the spaces out before and after the 'www' This site won't let you post links:

http:/ www ./watch?v=2YjU9Y3MMvs&feature=related

Mariska, Chris, Belzer, ICE-T, Dann, Tamara, B.D., Stephanie, Diane, and the rest of the cast and everyone associated with making Law & Order: Special Victims the show it was for twelve years – THANK YOU! " ) Bensler

Mariska, Chris, Belzer, ICE-T, Dann, Tamara, B.D., Stephanie, Diane, and the rest of the cast and everyone associated with making Law & Order: Special Victims the show it was for twelve years – THANK YOU! " ) Bensler

Dick, NBC…we need Closure. You have made SVU fans your Victims and in your Greed you have become Soulless. To end Stabler's career like this is a Tragedy and I hope your Conscience never lets you forget for one moment this is all your Fault. Please Recall the wonderful years Chris and the SVU cast and the fans have given you and get his Signature on a contract. Don't Crush SVU fans and leave us Shattered. Show yourselves to be the kindhearted people we know you to be and make Reparations! We 3 SVU!

Okay, my fellow SVU lovers…get on board and inundate NBC, Dick Wolf, Chris Meloni, Twitter, Facebook, and anyone else you can think of to voice your feelings about how they ended SVU as we know and love it. Let them know they need to end the show properly with Mariska and Chris. Or whatever you feel.

Wow! Do I need some encouragement and uplifting right about now! How about a great, big, cyber group hug {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{SVUFiction readers+writers+lurkers+Bensler}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

And if anyone has a physical mailing address or email for Chris Meloni...please let me know. We need to write everyone we can! " ) Bensler

OMGoodness! Is this really happening? Is it really over? Someone please wake me up! " ( Bensler


End file.
